1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting an initial position of a camera, a camera, and a camera system, and particularly, to a technology suitable for automatic tracking of a subject that is a tracking target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a subject tracking device comprising photometric means for dividing a subject field into a plurality of photometric regions in a matrix form and outputting a plurality of pieces of photometric information regarding luminance of the subject field, subject detection means for detecting a main subject present in the subject field and a size thereof on the basis of the photometric information, tracking frame setting means for setting an initial value of a tracking frame for subject tracking on the basis of a result of the detection of the subject detection means, and subject tracking means for tracking the main subject in the subject field on the basis of the photometric information of the photometric region belonging to the tracking frame set by the tracking frame setting means, and the entire photometric information has been proposed (JP1995-92248A (JP-H07-92248A)).
According to this subject tracking device, it is possible to perform an initial setting of the tracking frame that is used for subject tracking without troubling a hand of a photographer.
Further, a communication device configured to be detachable from an imaging unit and comprising remote operation mode operation means that operates according to an operation command over a network, an autonomous mode operation means that operates according to an autonomous processing result of the communication device, and an operation mode switching means for switching between a remote operation mode operation and an autonomous mode operation has been proposed (JP2008-141704A).
Further, as described in JP2008-141704A, a face is detected from a captured image, and in a case where the number of detected faces reaches a predetermined number or in a case where a preset face of an individual is detected (in a case where individual is identified), switching from the remote operation mode to the autonomous mode occurs and tracking starts.
Further, JP2008-141704A describes that a camera is attached to and detached from a cradle comprising a pan and tilt mechanism (camera platform function), and describes a camera platform position is initialized to a home position according to crane setting data.